The First Impression
by ssdfdt5
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sakura, the typical new girl, meets the very hot and distant Uchiha Sasuke. After the wrong first meet, she becomes curious as to why he's so cold. Better then sounds. First fic. Title may change. R&R! Minor pairings NaruHina, NejiTen


**Yo. I'm new, but I've been reading fanfic for years (well 2 or something like that…) this is my first submission, so do put that into consideration. I hope you enjoy )**

A mysterious feeling loomed in the air. The clouds were dark, the sky was haunting, and the wind was fierce. A young eight-year-old was walking home from school. And in the harsh weather conditions, it's one of those 'no shit, Sherlock' moments when I say the boy is downright terrified.

Today was supposed to be great for the little boy, he got 110 percent on his quiz, his dad was going to teach him a new move, and his brother was coming back from his really long mission! But ever since this morning he had a gut feeling about something bad happening. He didn't know how right he was.

The large vast of houses (psh, more like a mansion estates) were eerie and chilly. Any normal little eight-year-old would have steered away. Too bad this here is a stubborn little boy.

He entered.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Aniki? Isn't it too late for everybody to go to sleep…? Hello!? Is anywhere there- ah!" The boy jumped. A particularly loud thunder had roared. He felt a presence, and turned around. A dark figure…with captivating blood eyes…The boy rubbed his own eyes. The figure was gone.

He slowly turned around, dashed for his own house (cough-mansion-cough) and even slower than before (if possible) opened the doors.

He let out a blood-curling scream that echoed through the night…

-----------------

"GAH!" Heavy breathing covered the room. The small light that was in the room flickered enough to portray a seventeen-year-old girl.

"That dream again…It's the third one in a row…" The girl glanced at the clock. She groaned.

6:45 a.m.

"AURGH!" The girl, knowing she wasn't going to be able to sleep more, groggily got out of bed and turned the light on. She stripped down and headed into the shower, coming out 10 minutes later. She never was the one to take overly long showers. She yawned and looked in the mirror, while putting on her uniform. Her green eyes drooped sleepily as she eyes her unnatural PINK hair. She groaned (again).

'_What are people going to think of me?? I'm a freak with pink hair…gah…I hate new schools…' _She sighed and started preparing for her mostly-likely doomed day.

-----------------

Uchiha Sasuke was late. He was downright late for school, probably a first in the rookies' lifetime. He was always on school on time and always got perfect attendance.

Think little Sasuke is a nerd? Want to repeat to his fan club (made up of mostly every girl in the world)? Or maybe to his hot, scowling face? Well, people, Sasuke is 100 raw hot material. (An: I CANNOT believe I just said that.) Too bad he was rude, snappish, untouchable, and practically the human iceberg. For some weird reason, that turned the girls on more…(A/n: Little freaks…)

Anyway, want to know why Mr. Perfect is late? Because of some pink haired girl.

-----------------

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Holy shit! I'm sorry- I didn't see you there! I was in my own little world a-and-" This girl had been rambling for the past 10 minutes and 23 seconds. I couldn't believe I actually stayed to listen to this. I could probably recite the whole speech too…

"Will you shut up?" The girl looked up. She narrowed her eyes. I rolled mine.

"Excuse me!?"

"I said: Shut up." She was seething now. I smirked; this girl had no idea who I was…

"Well at least I had the decency to apologize! Y-you bastard! Instead of staring down at me- you could apologize too!"

"You didn't have to ramble on for 10 minutes."

"You didn't have to listen." This girl is…amusing.

I shrugged and continued walking to school. Then I remembered. _'Kuso! I'm late! Damned girl.'_

"Hey! Get the hell back here!" I turned around and glared at her. She glared back, though after a flash of fear flickered through her eyes.

"Hn."

"What?"

"Hn."

"What does that mean?"

"Hn."

"Is it yes?"

"Aa."

"So it's a no?"

"It's a SHUT UP." She glared again. I sensed a little fear in her. I smirked. More fear, her glare was slipping.

I leaned toward her. She backed up against the school wall. _'I didn't even realize we got here so fast…'_

"W-What are y-you d-doing?"

"This." I did something that no one, not even myself (A/n: I bet the people reading this know…) would expect.

-----------------

Sakura's P.O.V.

I hurried through my doors, without the comfort of breakfast, then I banged into something. Hard. Cursing my luck, I looked up. Oh my good golly gosh! It was GOD!

"Ah! Sorry god! I didn't know you could walk! Sorry! Sorry!" Wait a minute…he's not god…he's just some fine-ass teen. Mmm…I like what I see (A/n: OH DEAR GOD).

"Eh! Sorry! I didn't have breakfast because I overslept, so I'm a bit dizzy and do you know where the school is? I think it's called Kohona High or something like that. It so hard to find things around here, you know? Anyway I'm really really really sorry-"

I must have looked idiotic. He was looking quite bemused at me. But I kept rambling, pretty much harassing the overly hot teens' ears. Oh well, his fault for running over me.

'_**That was your fault, you idiot!'**_ Oh yeah, while I'm rambling: this is my Inner self, Inner Sakura. She's kinda pushy…and loud…and rude…and mean…and, I think you get the point. I think she liked this teen too.

'_**Kawaiiiiiiiii! That kid is so h-o-t! Cha!'**_ See Inner Sakura agrees with me. So BLEH.

"Will you shut up?" I looked up again, narrowing my eyes. He rolled his (totally cute) eyes. How rude.

"Excuse me!?"

"I said: Shut up." I was seething now, I'm sure. He smirked; what a total meanie-head. I'm going to yell some more.

"Well at least I had the decency to apologize! Y-you bastard! Instead of staring down at me- you could apologize too!

"You didn't have to ramble on for 10 minutes."

"You didn't have to listen." Oh yeah- touché!

He shrugged and continued walking to wherever the hell he was going. I was soo not letting him walk away!

"Hey! Get the hell back here!" He turned around and glared at me. I glared back, though I couldn't help be a little scared at his glare.

"Hn."

"What?" This boy is confusing…

"Hn."

"What does that mean?"

"Hn."

"Is it yes?"

"Aa."

"So it's a no?"

"It's a SHUT UP." I glared again. But I was still afraid of him. He looked so strong…he could probably kick the crap out of me. He smirked. More fear built up in me, my glare dropped a little.

He leaned toward me. I backed up against a sturdy wall. _'What the-'_

"W-What are y-you d-doing?"

"This." Whatever I expected, it wasn't this.

**Me, being the complete asshole I am, decided to end this here. I hope you people read this; I actually like it (gasp), but I DO think it's a bit rushed. I'm pretty sure you know what happens next, but I'd love it if you reviewed, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Oh and, I wanted to practice my Japanese, so correct me if I'm wrong. Arigato! (Tee hee, ya…)**

**-Ryuu-**

**Longer chapters will be coming along with at least 5 reviews...Pwease?**

**Page Count: 6**


End file.
